stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Historia Saturn
Historia Saturn is the Goddess of Time, the one in control and can manipulate time and its every single flow in the universe she lives in. She is also the holder of the Sundial Crystal and appear in the sixth chapter of the Stickman Universe ''series. Appearance Historia is shown to be heterochromic, having her left eye being silver and her right being light blue. Her main body color is pure white with a darker shade being her outline. In her anime design, she has long silver-white hair that reaches until her waist and has fair white skin. She keeps her heterochromic eyes, except her light blue eyes are a bit darker in tone. She also has a gold pocket watch that she wears as a necklace. Personality Historia is shown to be a really emotionless goddess, never showing happiness, anger or even sadness when first encountered by Vincent and the others. She is quite blunt with her statements and makes direct reasons for it to back up what she means, making arguing with her something foolish due to her extensive knowledge on both the world and its people's history, contradicting her becoming something of a weak way of talking with her in a discussion. She is forthright with what she says and never backs away from what she has said. She also refuses to offer her assistance to anyone, even refusing to help Vincent when it concerned Fate assuming her Fallen form, saying that Fate had now come to judge humanity for its countless sins and outright told Vincent to let what is meant to happen to take its course, something Vincent became immediately aggravated with her for. Historia has no consideration for the words she releases to those around her, uncaring of the impact she might have on the emotional state of people, even her own fellow goddesses. Additionally she does not care about what kind of situation falls on Earth, exemplified by her revealing that she had witnessed the Destroyer's domination of Hope City, the New World Order unleashing the wrath of Pandora's Box and many others, showing little to no mindfulness of the world and its people. While really not showing any emotion, she can be provoked, as shown when Vincent chided her for these, she quickly countered him and resulted in a fight between them that Vincent lost. Adding to this, she also reprimanded Vincent's words and actions as pitiful. She sees emotions as something irrelevant and an imaginary structure of over-exaggeration made by humans, somewhat of a parallel to Rose's own similar trait. However, her behavior would later be revealed to be due to out of fear of becoming attached to the world and its people, telling Vincent that she knows one day all of it will be gone and that she can not bear watching everything and everyone she will become attached to disappear in front of her. Also, it is revealed that Hitsoria is not actually emotionless, but had kept her emotions locked up by reminding herself of her isolation from everything else around her and to never get herself involved with the world because of its dark pasts that she has witnessed. The heavy emotional pain of this would later cause her to assume her Fallen form as well, but is saved by Vincent when he continuously risked himself to save her. After being saved, Historia has become more open with everything and with herself, and, for the first time, expressed her gratitude to Vincent and the others for making her look at a new perspective and for forgiving her despite her previous behavior to them. Though still being a bit expressionless, she is now capable of showing and expressing her emotions freely such as happiness and laughter. Historia is also surprisingly shy, especially around Vincent, with whom she had now come to develop strong feelings for because of his kindness toward her, both before and now. However, she also quite submissive when it concerns him, such as actually doing what he says to her, best shown in one of the short stories for Chapter VI - Season 4. Historia has now developed a compassionate and better understanding for everything and everyone around her, coming to value what she can currently experience until the end. History Historia was among the second batch of deities created by the Universal God, with her being given the power over the endless flow of time. Upon her birth, time had immediately started, thus creating the very first year in the entire universe. Though she initially resided in Saturn (that of which she chose to have last name be from it), she eventually left and resided on Earth upon hearing from Celestia and Leo that the planet had now become full of life. Initially she was content with the way the world would live its time through, but over the course of history, Historia would watch over Earth and its inhabitants as they go through what would, in the present time, be some of Earth's most unforgettable and darkest marks in history. At first wanting to intervene to put an end to the transgression the people are causing to one another, Historia later chooses not to after witnessing the death of one of the goddesses on Earth, resulting in her choosing to isolate herself in the Palace of Space and Time and expressed her choice of simply watching Earth slowly destroy itself in the many upcoming years ahead of it, citing and believing it as something natural in the course of its time. Powers and Abilities 'History Crystals' History Crystals are the three cosmic shards that allow Historia to see through different parts of the past, present and future. The crystals allow her to see the past's history, what the current timeline may tell and what the future may become. The three shards are called the "'Past Incarnation'", "'Present Existence'" and "'Future Manifestation'" respectively. Each of the three shards can be accompanied by a personification rune, each being able to tell the possible outcome of all three's diverging flow in the timeline. The personifications being "'Heritage'", "'Disaster'", "'Power'", "'Fortune'" and "'Alternative'". The first shard, Past Incarnation, is capable of showing Historia parts of the current timeline's history, from beginning to the recent day that has gone bye. The only personification that can be used to show the different possible parts of the past is Fortune, with Historia reasoning that the past itself has been filled with Disaster, Power and Fortune with no Alternatives. The second shard, Present Existence, is able to show Historia every single known current events in the current timeline. Only three personifications can be used on the second shard --- Power, Alternative and Fortune --- as no Disaster or Heritage can be viewed in the present days. The third and last shard, Future Manifestation, is capable of showing Historia a vast majority of alternating futures and can use all of the personifications on this specific shard. With this shard she is able to predict what the future may turn out if something in both the present and past is currently in action and changed respectively. Historia reveals that she was able to temporarily steer certain events in the past and currently the present to at least prolong a couple of catastrophic events, with reason being in the hope that a solution can be found to diverge the current timeline from suffering these events. 'Chronos Sphere' The Chronos Sphere is Historia's most powerful known power. It takes on the form of a big metallic clock, that hovers behind Historia and powers up her own ability in manipulating time and space. It is capable of turning back time and can cause a rift between timelines to occur. It should be noted that Historia uses this to also reverse the flow of time of someone or something. The Chronos Sphere is capable of at least thirteen moves that Historia can use. *'The First Hour''' - Activates only when the hour hand points at the no. 1 on the clock; Capable of firing cosmic waves from the explosive energy outside of time and space that radiates from a phenomenon concerning alternate timelines that have intertwined with one another before separating again. *'The Second Hour' - Activates only when the hour hand points at the no. 2 on the clock; Allows Historia to see through the potential movements of those around her, giving her insight on the possible dangers surrounding her. *'The Third Hour' - Activates only when the hour hand points at the no. 3 on the clock; Unknown capability *'The Fourth Hour' - Activates only when the hour hand points at the no. 4 on the clock; Allows Historia to cycle through the Earth's time during a single day. It has been said that with this activated, she can also cycle through a week within Earth's own time. *'The Fifth Hour' - Activates only when the hour hand points at the no. 5 on the clock; Unknown capability *'The Sixth Hour' - Activates only when the hour hand points at the no. 6 on the clock; Capable of giving Historia a glimpse of the past or the future. *'The Seventh Hour' - Activates only when the hour hand points at the no. 7 on the clock; Unknown capability *'The Eight Hour' - Activates only when the hour hand points at the no. 8 on the clock; Unknown capability *'The Ninth Hour' - Activates only when the hour hand points at the no. 9 on the clock; Unknown capability *'The Tenth Hour' - Activates only when the hour hand points at the no. 10 on the clock; Capable of bringing someone or something from the past to the present time temporarily. *'The Eleventh Hour' - Activates only when the hour hand points at the no. 11 on the clock; Unknown capability *'The Twelfth Hour' - Activates only when the hour hand points at the no. 12 on the clock; Capable of bringing Historia to the present or the past. *'The Final/Thirteenth Hour '- Activates only when the hour hand and minute hand rapidly spin on the clock in an out of control motion; Said to be able to rearrange the history of space and time, resulting in a change of past events and changing the image of the present. This is can come at the cost of Historia entering a fatal dysfunction which can result in her dying as revealed by Historia herself. Relationships --- Historia's Relationships Gallery be Added... Trivia *Historia is marked as the sixth deity in the "Book of Mythologies", and is described as "the silver hand and the keeper of time". Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe (Character)